This invention relates generally to fingernail or toenail treatment, and more particularly concerns reforming nail surfaces to enable enhanced gripping of nail coatings to nail surfaces.
Nail coatings such as nail polishes tend to peel and fragment after undesirably short time intervals following their application to nail surfaces. So called "base coats" have been applied to nail surfaces in an effort to prolong the useful lives of polishes applied over such base coats; however they too tend to peel and break-off too soon after application. There is need for method and means to enhance attachment of nail coatings to nail surfaces so as to significantly prolong the useful lives of such coatings.